Ship: Souvenir du passé
by NCISLA95
Summary: Kensi c'est fait enlever pas un groupe de terroristes le NCIS revis le même cauchemard qu'ils on vécu avec l'agent Dominic Vail mort devant eux. Deeks lui avait demandé sa main quelque mois auparavant, vont ils retrouver Kensi? En vie? Morte?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une petite ship : )

Je tenais vous dire que tous mes textes sont déjà écrit sur mon blog donc je ne peux pas modifier mes textes. . voilà bonne lecture tout de même : )

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé: Kensi c'est fait enlever pas un groupe de terroristes le NCIS revis le même cauchemard qu'ils on vécu avec l'agent Dominic Vail mort devant eux. Deeks lui avait demandé sa main quelque mois auparavant, vont ils retrouver Kensi? En vie? Morte?

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'il était partit en mission, mission qui devait ne durer qu'un mois. Mais il y avait eu des complications: sauver la couverture d'un flic qui ne lui adressait même pas la parole se qui complique quand même la mission surtout quand c'est au sein d'un groupe terroriste il avait failli mourir en lui sauvant sa couverture et bien sur aucun merci, après il y a eu un manque de preuve se qui voulait dire rester plus longtemps. Il avait réussit à l'appeler discrètement pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas maintenant qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il lui promettait de revenir en vie et très vite. Ils s'étaient qu'ils s'aimaient puis il avait raccrocher et retourner à sa mission. En plein milieu de la nuit Marty Deeks referma la porte de chez lui vers les 3 heures du matin , en rentrant il s'attendait à la retrouver chez lui mais quand il franchit le seuil de son appartement seul Monty son chien l'avait accueilli pour lui réclamer son repas après l'avoir nourrit il c'était dirigé dans sa chambre pour savoir si elle dormait dans son lit, mais , quand il y rentra tout se qu'il vit c'était un lit en désordre vide, il s'assit dessus, baissa la tête et attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et sélectionna le contact qu'il voulait appeler tout se qu'il entendit après ce qui lui parut être des heures fut " Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Kensi Blye laissez moi un message!" Il décida de laisser un message; "Kenz c'est Marty... je m'attendais à te voir en rentrant...je sais que je t'ai dis que sa ne prendrais que 3 mois tout au plus...mais si tu as décidé de...de refaire ta vie.. de renoncer à nous-reniflement-je...sache juste que je t'aime..j'espère te voir demain" il raccrocha, se leva et alla prendre une douche puis alla ensuite se coucher non sans penser à Kensi, la femme de sa vie.

Comme chaque jour son reveil sonna à 6h30 sauf que ce matin en se levant c'était avec les yeux rouge gonflé par la fatigue et les centaines de larme qu'il avait déversée la veille. D'habitude il allait attraper des vagues pendant que sa petite amie le regardait mais la il n'y alla pas. Il alla donc se préparer pour aller au travail. Il promena son chien avant d'y aller et à 8heure il partit. Quand il arriva à 8h15 ses collègues Sam Hanna et G Callen étaient déjà là mais pas sa partenaire. "Hey Marty, alors ta mission c'est bien passée?" lança l'ex Seal, "hey Deeks" lança le partenaire de se dernier, "salut les gars, ouais au début tout allait bien jusqu'à se que notre cible disparaisse... du coup ma mission c'est terminée hier... dites les gars vous savez ou est Kensi?" " Ben normalement elle devait aller s'occuper de Monty en tout cas c'est se qu'elle nous a dit " répondit Sam " pourtant hier il na pas arrêté de me réclamer à boire et à manger " répondit le beau surfeur. "bizarre" avait dit Callen. "je suis heureuse de vous revoir enfin parmi nous " laça une voix connu de tous "je suis aussi content d'être rentré" répondit le lieutenant "je..." Hetty fut coupée par l'un de ses informaticiens de géni, "faut que vous veniez vite c'est urgent! genre ultra urgent! C'est Kensi!.." Eric Beal avait crié sa en courant, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et Marty Deeks c'était précipité en haut Callen et Sam le suivie et leur petite chef. Arriver en haut Nell dit" on a reçut une vidéo de Kensi... avec un message qui dit : Nous avons votre agent, l'agent Kensi blye. D'ailleur elle est très mignonne , j'espère que vous n'étiez pas troptriste en rentrant chez vous hier?

Nell continua "on a pas encore ouvert la vidéo..." "ouvre" avait odrnné l'agent Callen, elle lança la vidéo. On voyait Kensi en débardeur et en short (son pyjama)attachée à une chaise la tête à moitié baissée et les cheveux devant son visage (je sais pas trop si vous voyez se que je veux dire ?) avec quelques gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur le sol. Un homme apparut empêchant au voyeurs de cette vidéo de voir leur amie, il commença à leur parler en arabe; "il dit qu'elle va mourir en même temps que les autres otages, qu'aucunes négociation n'est possible mais qu'il lui réserveront le même sort que... que Dom..." Sam avait eu du mal à traduire ces derniers mots.

Leur patronne prit la parole "cher agent quoi que dise le directeur Vance je mettrais à notre à votre disposition tout les moyens et les agents disponibles et nécessaire dont vous aurez besoin pour retrouver Mlle Blye! Sachez que je ne les laisserais pas reproduire se que nous avons vécut i ans une nouvelle fois! Nous retrouverons Kensi à temps." . Personne ne répondit encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, comment il avait pu laisser sa arriver après tout c'est lui le chef de l'équipe, c'est lui qui doit protéger les siens, mais la il n'avait même pas vue le coup venir et il venait de perdre sa petite sœur, son amie, c'est vrai qu'en réfléchissant il avait toujours été proche de Kensi, il l'avait toujours soutenu, surtout le jour ou elle avait failli perdre Deeks, il c'était ramassé une balle lors d'une intervention, et quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital avec Sam il avait vue la détresse dans les yeux vairons de Kensi et il était resté à ses côté toute la soirée, et la elle a été enlevée par des terroristes qui finiront surement par la tuer avant qu'il ne puisse la retrouver. Personne n'avait encore répondu mais G. Callen finit par sortir de sa torpeur "Eric Nell essayez de tracer le lien de cette vidéo et essayez de voir si il y des possibilités qu'elle soit ici à L.A si vous avez besoin d'aide appelez qui vous voulez et prévenez nous quand vous aurez du nouveau" il se retourna vers Deeks * Deeks, Kenz avait gardé son apart? " demanda Callen "oui..." "très bien on file chez elle voir si il y aurait des indices au vue de sa tenu elle devait dormir ou allait se coucher ", Sam Callen et Deeks partirent pour chez Kensi. Hetty elle resta un instant de plus. " si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à tracer le liens appelez l'agent McGee du Washington il vous aidera soit par distance soi en venant ici à Los Angeles je vais appeler le directeur Vance en attendant", la petite dame regardait ses agents " on ne vous promet rien mais on va essayez " dit la rouquine. Ils retournèrent à leur écrans pendant qu'Hetty descendit en bas, elle s'assit à son bureau devant une tasse d'un thé venant du Machu Picchu , elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, 3 sonneries; "Allo" " Léon, bonjour c'est Henrietta" " Oh bonjour Hetty, comment allez vous?" " malheureusement cela ne va pas fort autant pour moi que pour mes agents.. " " que se passe t-il?" "Il se passe que Mlle Blye c'est fait enlever par des terroristes, nous venons de recevoir une vidéo nous la voyons complètement tabassée, un des leurs est apparut pour nous dire qu'ils lui réservait le même sort qu'à l'agent Vail... Et qu'il y avait d'autres otages qui mourront aussi..." " Oh mon Dieu... le NCIS mettra tout se dont vous avez besoin à votre dispositionsi vous avez besoin d'aide j'enverrais l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs pour vous aider !" " Merci Léon à vrai dire nous aurions besoin de l'aide M. McGee pour le moment il est plutôt doué en informatique et je pense que si il pouvait aider Mlle Jones et M. Beal cela ne sera pas de refus " " je vais le faire décoller dès se soir il viendra vous aider " " Merci Léon merci beaucoup, veux-tu m'excuser mais il faut que je m'occupe de mes contacts pour qu'ils nous aides" " Bien sur, au revoir Hetty et n'hésitez pas " " au revoir Léon en cas de soucis" " au revoir Léon et merci" Ils raccrochèrent. Appartement de Kensi La voiture de l'agent Hanna se gara devant la maison de l'agent Blye , il descendit de sa Challenger suivit de ses 2 équipiers, Deeks poussa la porte qui était entrebâillée et ils rentrèrent, quand il découvrirent le désastre à l'intérieur ils restèrent sur place, le canapé était à moitié retourné des troues de balles jonchaient les murs une lampe qui clignotait était par terre, un rideau était à moitié déchiré le miroir qui trônait au dessus du canapé était cassé, la petite table était cassée en 2. les garçons s'avancèrent et enfilèrent des gants pour regarder par tout, Deeks se pencha sur un cadre photo le verre était brisé mais la photo était intact elle, elle les représentait lui et Kensi c'était en fin d'après midi 6 mois avant son départ en mission, ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le sable entrain d'admirer le couché du soleil, le surfeur venait tout juste de demander la main de sa charmante compagne.

Flasback

Kensi et Deeks étaient assis sur le sable elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux tendis que ce dernier avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et avait posé sa tête sur la tête de la brune. Deeks mis son autre main dans sa poche pour chercher quelque chose, " tu cherche quoi?" avait demandé son amoureuse " quelque chose si t'es sage je te l'offre" avait il dit en rigolant "t'es bête !Aller dis moi mon cœur" " tu es sûr que tu le mérite?" " bien sur je suis certaine" "Oui c'est vrai puis tu l'aurais quand même eu " il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit "Kensi je sais pas top par où commencer ... j'ai tellement de choses à dire, tu... tu rend chaque jour plus beau, dès que je te vois le sourire me reviens, quand tu n'es pas la tu me manque, tu fais battre mon coeur à la chamades dès que tu me touche même quand tu me frolle et c'est le cas maintenant ,tu ma complètement métamorphosé tu ma rendu meilleur, tu ma fais ouvrir les yeux sur la vie, sur ma vie... tu ma donné la force et le courage de continuer à me lever le matinà vivre chaque jour, j'ai déjà été séparé de toi et je ne veux plus jamais l'être je sais que tu fera une épouse et une mère parfaite certe tu as tes défauts mais comme tout le monde et je t'aime comme tu es. Je ne saurais même pas expliquer se que je ressens pour toi parce que c'est tellement fort qu'i aucuns mot assez fort pour le décrire chaque jour je t'aime un peu plus et si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme pour la vie je t'aimerais encor plus" Kensi avait mis ses 2 mains davant sa bouche et était entrain de verser des torrents de larmes " je...Oh mon Dieu... c'est... C'est la première fois qu'on me dis sa... Bien sur que je veux! Je veux continuer à t'aimer un peu plus chaque jour, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse en se moment même Marty..." elle l'embrassa avec une tel fougue qu'il tomba à la renverse, ils rièrent de bon coeur puis continuèrent à s'embrasser, il finit par lui mettre la bague, il eu du mal tellement ils tremblaient tout les 2. Après il les avaient prit en photo.

Fin Flashback

Une larme tomba sur la photo puis une deuxième, Sam le remarqua et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. " Je venais de lui demander sa main..." Sam s'accroupit à sa hauteur "Et elle ta répondu oui j'espère? " " Oui, elle ma dit oui" Deeks souria " Je te promet que tu te marira avec elle, je te promet que se jour la arrivera je ne les laisserais pas empêcher ma meilleure amie et mon pote se marier !" "Merci Sam, merci beaucoup.." Deeks lui sourit et Sam aussi.

Bon désolé mais je suis crevée donc vous aurez juste la conversation de Deeks/Sam ... demain celle de Callen/Deeks avec surement la fin :)

Bisous à la prochaine NCISLA 95 .


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien , voilà enfin la fin de ma ship on se retrouve en bas !

Ils se levèrent et Callen arriva vers eux. «Bon les gars de la scientifique vont bientôt arriver on retourne à l'osp et on verra bien si Nell et Eric auront du nouveau" ordonna le chef d'équipe. "Tu as raison puis je n'ai pas tellement envie de rester ici..." répondit Deeks en quittant l'appartement de sa fiancée, Sam et Callen se regardèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à la voiture de l'ex Seal. Ils partirent en direction du NCIS, quand ils y arrivèrent Eric descendit en courant de la pièce du Mtac, "Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite! ON A UNE URGENCE! C'est Kensi!" les 3 hommes levèrent la tête se regardèrent et commençairent à courir en haut leur petite chef arriva à leur suite sans courir. Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent une vidéo sur l'écran géant. "Mettez en route Mlle Jones je vous prie!" ordonna Hetty, Nell mit en route la vidéo, dessus on y voyait Kensi toujours sur une chaise, la tête toujours baissée mais cette fois si avec plus de sang qui coulait. Un homme entra dans la pièce et commença à s'approcher de Kensi il mit sa main dans le décolleté de la brune qui elle gémissait, "vous allez voir se qu'on leur fait nous aux femmes flic!" cria l'homme. Il la prit par les cheveux et un autre homme tourna la caméra vers son acolyte qui avait emmené Kensi sur une table. Il commença à lui arracher son t'-shirt, elle essaya de se défendre mais son acolyte qui avait tourné la caméra arriva et lui plaqua les bras sur la table pour ne plus qu'elle bouge, de l'autre côté de l'écran ils étaient tous tétanisé, Deeks ne supportait pas de voir sa fiancée se faire toucher par un autre, il quitta la salle pour aller taper dans un pauvre sac de punchingball ball. Callen le suivit en bas quand il arriva dans la salle Deeks tapait déjà à même le sac, "laisse se pauvre sac tranquille il ne ta rien fait tu sais" Deeks continua de taper mais répondit quand même "je ne suis pas d'humeur à rigoler Callen!" "Je sais, mais il faut que tu te détendes même si c'est dur, tu sais c'est dur pour nous tous, mais il faut essayer de rester serin et de se dire qu'on la retrouvera en vie" " imagine qu'on ne la retrouve pas... je vais faire quoi sans elle moi?... elle est toute ma vie..." " Je sais Marty mais ne t'inquiète pas elle est forte nous la retrouverons et en vie, parole de G Callen! " Marty savait que Callen n'avait qu'une parole. "Merci Callen" "appel moi G depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble " dit-il en souriant " Merci Cal... G " " tu sais j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime plus après , peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi, peur qu'elle ne veulent plus que je ... la touche... qu'elle ne soit plus comme avant.." "Tu sais sa sera normale dans un premier temps ce n'est jamais facile à vivre ce genre de chose mais vous aller le surmonter à deux vous vous aimez et ça se voit, je n'ai jamais vue de couple qui s'aime autant que vous! Ça se voit dans vos yeux, quand vous vous regardez c'est de l'amour qui en sort et sa j'en suis sûr. Alors ne t'inquiète pas de l'après n'en n'es pas peur parce que vous surmonterez sa à deux puis on sera là nous aussi pour vous aider." " Merci G, merci de m'écouter et de me réconforter" "de rien, aller viens on retourne en haut.».

* Ils retournèrent en haut avec les autres. Hetty était redescendu mais remonta quelques instants après ses 2 agents, tout le monde se tourna à son entrée. " M. McGee ne pourra venir...

Ils ont une enquête qui l'oblige à rester à Washington donc et Mlle Jones vous devrez vous débrouillez sans lui" annonça tristement la petite chef, " mais Hetty s'ils n'y arrivent pas on va faire comment pour retrouver la trace de Kensi?! On a besoin d'aide! Vous n'avez peut-être pas réussi à sauver Dom mais il faut qu'on sauve Kensi! Il le faut... il le faut" s'éfondra Deeks, il tomba à genoux la tête dans ses mains devant ses amis devant sa famille... Ils se regardèrent tous puis regardèrent Deeks, Hetty alla s'agenouiller près de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, "Marty, nous allons retrouver Kensi je vous le promets... j'ai déjà perdu assez "d'enfants" comme cela. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous attend et qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à votre arrivée, mais pour le moment vous allez tous rentrer chez vous, dit Hetty en se relevant, et vous reposez vous en avez grand besoin, Mlle Jones et M. Beal mettez un système d'alerte pour être prévenu de quelque chose de nouveau et rentrez ensuite chez vous dormir, M. Callen rentrer chez vous rejoindre votre fiancé et reposez-vous, M. Hanna faite de même avec votre femme et vos enfants et M. Deeks rentrez aussi chez vous je vous appellerais s'il y a du nouveau" "Vous êtes sur Hetty? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici, dit Nell inquiète de rater une quelquon'que information importante pour sauver son amie" "oui Nell vous avez besoin de repos alors rentrez tous chez vous" "très bien merci Hetty, dit Callen en partant suivit de Sam " "bien nous avons mis l'alerte , tu viens Nell? demanda Eric" "J'arrive, répondit cette dernière" "repose toi bien mon pote, dit Eric à son meilleur ami" Deeks lui fit un signe de tête et regarda l'écran géant du Mtac ou une photo de Kensi y était affiché, il la regarda et une larme coula le long de sa joue, "vous pensez vraiment qu'on va la retrouver? demande Marty à sa chef" " oui, Kensi est une femme forte et pleine de ressource nous la retrouveront et en vie je vous le promet!" "merci Hetty, répondit Deeks en souriant, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, merci de m'avoir permis retrouver une famille, de m'avoir permis d'être enfin heureux et d'avoir l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer la femme de ma vie, vraiment Hetty je ne saurais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté en 2 ans , déclara le blond" " oh vous savez juste un merci suffira dit-elle en souriant, vous savez je vous considère tous comme mes enfants et une mère se doit d'aider et d'aimer ses enfants" "Merci infiniment Hetty" "Aller rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous" "Merci au revoir Hetty" Hetty continua à regarder la photo de sa plus jeune agent. Deeks arriva chez lui 20 min après, il enleva ses chaussures et sa veste et fraya un chemin de vêtements jusqu'à la douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur lui, il repensa à tous ses moments avec Kensi, le jour ou pour la première fois ils s'étaient embrassés.

FLASHBACK

Kensi revenait d'une mission particulièrement dangereuse ou elle avait failli y rester mission que tout le monde ignorait sauf Hetty et Vance, quand elle avait failli mourir en se faisant poignarder elle avait immédiatement pensé à son partenaire Marty Deeks, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait et la-elle le regrettait, elle réussit quand même à se sortir de la en tuant le trafiquant qu'elle devait tuer après être sorti de ce bâtiment elle se dirigea à pied chez son partenaire en se tenant les cotes.

Le lieutenant Marty Deeks dormait tranquillement il rêvait de sa partenaire , de sa magnifique partenaire quand il fut réveiller et sortit de son rêve par des coups à sa porte il grogna et jura contre la personne qui le sortait de son rêve. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte , ouvrit et fut surpris de voir sa partenaire.

"Kens..." il n'eut pas le temps de finir que sa partenaire l'embrassa, elle mit fin à se baisé en grognant à cause de ses cotes "Que... Que me vaut sa...se baisé? " "Je... je n'étais pas en vacances avec ma mère Marty... je ... j'étais en mission sous couverture..." "Quoi?! " elle le regarda avec les yeux mouillés de larmes en se tenant les cotes, il se poussa et elle entra dans l'appartement de son ami et se dirigea directement vers le canapé ou elle s'installa en faisant attention à ses cotes. "Explique-moi Kensi" il la rejoignit sur son canapé et se positionna à ses côtés et lui attrapa les mains pour l'inciter à parler, " je...je... Vance m'a demandé de partir en mission sous couverture en tant que chasseuse de prime, je devais devenir la cliente de Isaak Sidorov, je me suis présentée à lui et il ma prise, j'ai travaillé pour lui et tué toutes les personnes qui l'empêchait de faire son travail..." "il s'est passé quoi Kens pour que tu sois autant en mauvais état?" Deeks s'inquiétait, il savait très bien que Sam et sa femme Michelle étaient déjà en mission sous couverture auprès de Sidorov alors pourquoi avoir mis Kensi également sur le coup? " Je... je devais tuer un mec et le problème c'est... il ma prise par surprise... on s'est battu j'ai réussi à le tuer mais ... J'ai failli y rester Marty... et je ... je ne voulais pas mourir avant de... " Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, Deeks prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes "je suis là Kens et je le serais toujours, tu m'entends? Toujours!" "Merci Deeks... tu sais je... je t'aime..." "Moi aussi je t'aime Kensi depuis le début" il s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne

Fin FLASHBACK

Il finit par sortir de la douche et alla se mettre dans son grand lit vide qui d'habitude était occupé par une femme emmitouflée parmi les couvertures malgré la chaleur nocturne de Los Angeles. Il finit par s'endormir en pensant à Kensi. Il fut réveillé 3 heures après par un Eric tout affolé. "Deeks sort de ton lit tout de suite je crois notre système de localisation a réussi à localiser le lien de la vidéo" "j'arrive!" Deeks se leva d'un coup et courut presque en s'habillant jusqu'à sa voiture. Il arriva 10 min après à l'OSP il monta directement en haut où tout le monde l'attendait. "Alors?!" "La vidéo nous aurait été envoyé depuis une zone ciblé en Iran" "où ça?" demanda le chef d'équipe. " A Behabad" "très bien messieurs un avion militaire part dans 20 min allez-vous préparer!" ordonna la petite femme. Les gars descendirent en bas se préparer, Deeks était en train de mettre des armes dans un sac quand il remarqua que ses deux équipiers le regardait, "quoi? " " Ça-va?" demanda l'ancien SEALs "ben je dois avouer que j'ai peur qu'on ne la retrouve ou qu'elle ne soit pas là-bas... " "Elle y sera croit moi " "ouais ils ne prendront pas le risque de la bouger, aller on y va" conclu le chef. Tout le monde y alla en arrivant à la base ils furent directement conduite près de l'avion pendant le trajet Deeks fit la connaissance du soldat McRyan il lui expliqua la situation et le soldat eu une excellente idée. "Mais on pourrit vous aider pour votre mission de sauvetage, on doit passer par cette ville" "vous...ça ne dérangera pas" "je pense que mon officier sera d'accord, tient le voilà! Officier Becker?" "Oui soldat McRyan? " "Je vous présente le lieutenant Marty Deeks du LAPD " Bonjour Mr! " "le LAPD?" " Oui je suis agent de liaison entre le NCIS et le LAPD " "très bien et qui Ya-il? " " Ils doivent aller chercher leur équipière, sa fiancée et comme on passe par Behabad je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se joindre à leur mission de sauvetage." dit le soldat "très bonne idée nous vous aiderons à ramener votre fiancée en vie sur le territoire américain " "merci monsieur!" dit Callen qui venait d'arriver. "Agent G Callen monsieur " "bonjour agent Callen «. Après 4 heures de vol et 2h de voiture ils arrivèrent tous dans la maison ou elle était, Deeks parcourut armé d'un fusil d'assaut un couloir un long couloir , il arriva devant une port fermé il la défonça et a vue enfin, elle était la devant lui attachée à une chaise, il courut vers elle "je l'ai! j'ai Kensi" il se jeta littéralement à ses genoux et lui attrapa le visage elle entrouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire "Ma...rty... " "Oh mon Dieu mon amour!" il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait et s'afféra à lui défaire ses liens.

Voilà ils ont réussi à la retrouver et en vie! Dites-moi si vous voulez un épilogue je vous le mettrais :)

Bisous!

Et bien sûr excuser moi pour mon immense retard ... je suis impardonnable... Enfin pardonnez-moi quand même :)


End file.
